High School: Akatsuki Style
by RandomnessUnleased
Summary: Deidara was recently expelled from his previous high school since he blew it up. Now he goes to Konoha High and has to get used to the obvious changes there. But the first day he goes gets in trouble. As if life couldn't get any worse there's a mole in the Akatsuki telling the police about them. What will they do? Will Deidara get expelled again? Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-Welcome to Konoha High School**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**This is my first fanfict so let me know if it's any good. Enjoy!**

I cursed under my breath. 'Great' I thought, 'I get called to speak with the principle on the first day. All I did was make a smoke bomb in art class. Nothing major' I sighed.

"Deidara, Tsunade is ready to talk to you," the assistant Shizune says in a defeated voice.

I nod and walk into the principal's office; I had been waiting in the hall on a bench waiting for this eerie moment. 'I can't get expelled again.'

When I enter Tsunade asks, "Deidara Iwaga correct?"

I give a brief nod and then say, "It was just a small smoke bomb I don't see why I had to come here and talk to you about it."

"Maybe you don't understand Iwaga; Konohagakure "Konoha" High School is different from Iwagakure High (which you decided to blow up) we are a lot stricter. It's my understanding that you belong to the gang known as the Akatsuki. Well I don't want any trouble since I know how violent you can be since Sasori also currently attends this school."

I gulp 'How does she know the identities of the Akatsuki members?' I think, 'they're supposed to be a secret. What does this woman know?'

Tsunade stares at me reading my face for a while then says, "That is all you are dismissed,"

I nod and leave the room there is a lot on my mind. I still don't understand how she knows who the Akatsuki are I need to talk to Sasori about it. I walk through the hall and go to my locker. The current class will be over in 5 minutes so I have a bit of time to draw. I grab my sketchbook and I sit on the floor leaning against the wall. I start to draw a scene with a little boy holding his mother's hand; I always wanted to do that when I was a kid but my mom was never home. The five minutes pass before I realize and people start flooding through the hallway.

Someone says, "Hey Dei," when I look up I see that it's my partner Sasori.

"Want to skip a few classes?" I ask, "I have something important to talk about."

I must have looked awfully serious based on the look on his face when he replied, "Of course I only have boring classes left anyway."

I smile as we walk out of the building I was thinking the entire time and didn't even notice when we reached the hideout until Sasori asks, "Ok what did you want to talk about it sounded important. Should I call the other members?"

"Yes because I think we may all have had our identities figured out," I say almost scared.

Sasori looks at me for a moment then gets out his iPhone and calls the other members. Within 20 minutes they all show up; our leader Pein wants to know what's going on. So I start to explain everything about Tsunade knowing Sasori and I are in the Akatsuki. Everyone's expressions darken by the time I am finished and the entire room grows silent. The silence is almost uncomfortable and lasts for minutes.

Pein finally breaks the silence and says, "Well something must be done about that,"

I reply saying, "I agree. But first we have to figure out how our identities were leaked we always wear masks before doing anything in public,"

"I know. I'm afraid we may have a mole and I think I know who it may be," Pein replies coldly making all of us look around the room.

"WHAT?" Konan exclaims embarrassed by her outburst.

"Ok I want to speak with Konan, Deidara, and Sasori privately, the rest of you get out! If I find any of you spying on us I will personally torture and possibly kill you," Pein says and everyone else quickly leaves.

"Do you really have to possibly kill them? I mean we already lost Yahiko," Konan explains with a pained expression.

"If they are a mole then yes," the purple eyed redhead replied coolly.

"Ok enough of that. Who do you think the mole is?" I ask.

"I trust you three the most and doubt it was any of you-"he begins.

"Well it wasn't me," Sasori interrupts.

"I have to admit I think it may be Hidan. I mean the bastard can't even keep his damn mouth shut," our leader finishes angrily.

"Hmmm he has been acting suspicious lately," Sasori admits.

"But how does Tsunade know? Do you think he told the police?" I ask worried.

"Before we get too ahead of ourselves let me remind you all that we still don't know if he even is the mole or not," Pein says.

**a/n: Sorry I have to cut this chapter short I need to go somewhere. Please review and tell me what you think of my story so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**I forgot to mention before about how I made all the Akatsuki members 16 in this fict. Enjoy!**

I sigh since the meeting was over and there was nothing better to do Sasori was dragging me back to school. Sasori may seem cold but in reality he is actually really nice and truly cares. He actually values education but yet he skips school and does criminal activity all the time. That fact almost makes me laugh sometimes. We reach the school and walk inside, we only missed one since the meeting only lasted about 35 minutes and the classes were 45 minutes long. Since we had ten minutes to spare I started working on my drawing again and Sasori just watched me draw.

Like me Sasori had also been expelled from his previous high school Sunagakure High and was new to the school so we decided we'd stick together and try not to get lost or interact with too many students. We know it seems antisocial but since we both belong to the Akatsuki we don't hang out with many other people because it's against our regulations. The math class I skipped ended and people started to come back to the hall; so I quickly went to my locker and Sasori did the same. Thankfully he didn't get lost this time. I shoved my sketch book into my locker then grabbed my binder I use for English and rushed to the classroom almost forgetting to shut my locker.

Our teacher for this class apparently is someone called Ms. Yuhi since that's what the board says. When everyone arrives she gives a speech about how great it is to see everyone and how she hopes we all had a great summer. You know the usual bs. After all that she makes us all pull out our text books and we have a boring lesson. It's mandatory for us to learn English at this school even though we live in Japan. Honestly I don't see the point plus I already know English because my father taught me before he died in a car accident when I was 9.

When she's not looking I pop a Jolly Rancher in my mouth. I'm starving. I hadn't had breakfast and my lunch was relatively small. My stash of candy in the pocket on my skinny jeans often came in handy. Since I already wasn't paying attention since the lesson was unnecessary I started to doodle in my notebook. Finally the bell rang and this torture was over. I could go home or to the hideout at last.

But before I get a chance to leave the room Ms. Yuhi said, "Iwaga I would like a word with you,"

Sighing I walk over to her desk, "Yes?" I ask.

"I happened to notice you drawing the entire class. May I ask do I bore you?"

"It's not that just that I already know English and this material is pretty basic so it's a bit insulting that everyone thinks I don't know this. I learned this when I was like 7 since I was really smart for my age." I admit.

"I see. You may go now," she says.

I nod and leave the room. I head to my locker and empty it of my items then leave. 'Thank god tomorrows Saturday.' I think while running out of the school. I see Sasori sitting on a bench so I go over there and jump on the bench from behind. I land on it and place my backpack on the ground.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Not much I was just waiting for you," he explains, "I got a text from Pein he wants us to meet him at Wendy's."

I laugh, 'Wendy's of all places' I think, 'he wants to get fast food'.

"Ok," I reply after about a minute, "Let's go I'm hungry anyway,"

We both get up and I sling my backpack back onto my shoulder after putting my black hoodie on since I had gotten a bit cold. After that we start walking we're only a mile or so away from Wendy's so it won't take long to get there. I get cold easily it's pretty sad but true and I was almost shivering. Sasori probably noticed that I was cold but if he did he didn't comment. We reached Wendy's after about ten minutes and I head to the men's room to fix my eye liner which I had smudged earlier. I may be a dude but I wear makeup.

After walking out of the bathroom I head to the table and sit down next to Sasori. He had ordered me a Baconator, my favorite.

I smile and mutter, "Thanks,"

"No prob." He says.

"Anyway why'd we come meet you?" I ask curiously.

"Oh nothing just wanted to hand out," Pein replies.

I raise an eyebrow questioning but don't say anything.

"Ah," Sasori tells him.

Konan asks, "How was your day?"

"Pretty good but Deidara got in trouble." Sasori says like a little kid telling on his sibling to mom.

I glare at him.

"Is that so?" Pein asks, "What did you do this time?"

"Yeah," I admit, "I made a smoke bomb with clay in art class." My father had taught me how to make bombs out of clay since he was an inventor for the military designing new weapons.

"Deidara!" Konan exclaims.

"Geez, you're like the mom I never really had," I say only half annoyed. Konan really cares about the well beings of everyone. Plus she's the only girl in the Akatsuki so that kinda makes sense. We take a break from talking to finish eating. We finish and all head to the door to leave.

"Later," we all say to each other. But as I walk out Pein secretly hands me a coded message on a small folded up piece of paper.

"Want to head to your place?" I ask Sasori since he lives alone in his own apartment. Well technically he lives with his mom but she's never home. He nods and we start to walk there. It's about 3 miles from the school and 2 miles from Wendy's (which he goes to rather often for dinner). While walking we just have simple small talk and say nothing really of value. Some thing seems to be on his mind and I wonder what it is but don't ask. Normally he's all calm and collected but not today. There's a slight breeze which makes my hair blow in the wind so I adjust my half ponytail.

When we get to the apartment complex we walk and head for the stairs and start climbing them. When we get to the fourth floor we leave the stairwell and head to his apartment. We reach the end of the hallway and get to his door which he unlocks. He lets me in and I head for the couch in the living room. It's a nice 3 bedroom apartment with a balcony and I hang out over here often. He walks in and sits next to me.

"Pein give you a message?" he asks. I nod and take it out of my pocket then hand it to him.

He reads it for a moment then announces, "Hidan was the conformed mole and Pein 'took care' of him," My eyes widen in shock. I never would have imagined Hidan would go to the police. Ever. I wonder what had gotten into him. Maybe the police bribed him. But we would never know considering Pein took care of him.

He notices my concerned look and smiles, "It's ok Dei Pein trusts us and we didn't do anything wrong so nothing bad will happen to us."

I smile at the usage of my nick name then say, "I suppose you are right Sasori," but my voice cracks a bit with emotion. Hidan was still me friend and we had had a few good times together and all.

Sasori repeats, "It's seriously ok so you don't have to be all emotional. I mean I know you're an emotional guy but still." I laugh; Sasori was always there for me just like all the other Akatsuki pairs we were really close. In fact some of them are even dating. I mean I'm bi but I still never even give dating Sasori a thought since we're just friends. I guess I am just too emotional sometimes. I even have been mistaken for a girl. It happens way to often in fact.

"See your happier now," he says.

"You're right thank you Sasori," I say.

**a/n: Sorry another relatively short chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and hopefully you'll review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Wow I've been typing a lot for this story lately. Special thanks to Rika for reading my other chapters and telling me what to fix and work on! Enjoy!**

Deidara and Sasori had been sitting on the couch talking for a few hours; they normally did this after school. Since, it was only the first day of school and it also being a Friday they hardly had any homework to worry about. Although, Sasori being the type of person he was he had scolded himself for not working on it yet, and taking the time to talk instead. So he sat up, stared at the light purple walls for a moment, and then picked up his back pack. He opened it and pulled out one of his binders and a pencil.

Then he said, "Give me a moment to work on this, I only have a few pages so it won't take long," I nodded then got the two binders out with my homework in them, but instead got out a black pen since I have always preferred to write with them. But when drawing I prefer to use charcoal or graphite. I opened my first binder and flipped to the page with my homework in it. It was science which is actually my favorite subject (well other then art), a lot of people are shocked by that. I stared at the piece of paper for a minute or two, then started to write on it, that piece of homework was easy and only took a few minutes.

I sat my science binder down, and then readjusted to a more comfortable position on the leather couch. Sasori has the best furniture; I had to admit to had self that I was a bit jealous. The next (and final) subject was art; thankfully, all I had to do was draw a self portrait. I set my pen down and took out my colored pencils. The portrait took about 20 minutes to sketch, do the line art and flat color. Then it took me about another two minutes to shade, when I was finished I was quite proud of the outcome but would have preferred to have drawn it on printer paper instead of lose leaf.

Sasori had finished his homework about 10 minutes before I had, when he noticed that mine was completed he asked, "Want to go to the skate park next door? You can borrow one of my skate boards since it would be a waste of time to walk to your house and grab yours,"

"Sure that sounds cool," I reply then walk over to the wooden selves he had built on a wall to the far side of the room. I just left my school supplies lying on the couch, I'd retrieve it later. I chose his second favorite skateboard; he chose his first of course, then we walked out the door. He slammed it unintentionally behind him, not bothering to lock it, and then we both raced down the cement stairs in the stairwell. The skate park was right next door to the apartment complex and took little to no time to reach. When we got there it was almost deserted except for a few people I recognized, they were from a rival gang, luckily they shouldn't be able to tell who we are because we always wear masks while doing any activity related to the Akatsuki. The masks are black and have out symbol, a red cloud, on them.

But my hopes of them not recognizing us fell when one of them pointed at me, I gulped hopefully nothing will happen but you never know. I walked back words a bit and almost bumped into Sasori.

He whispered in my ear, "Let's not start anything when we only assume they know who we are," I nodded. One of the larger men from the gang, Kimimaro, approached us. Then he tried to punch me, I easily ducked and avoided the attack then tripped the pale man. I sighed now there was no way to avoid a fight; I knew the others were named Sakon, Ukon (those two were obviously twins), Jirobo, Kidomaru, and a girl, Tayuya. Kimimaro was the leader of the gang, The Sound Four (they all went to Otogakure High School), but I had already taken him down, or so I thought.

Kimimaro was lying on the ground with my foot on his chest but he grabbed it and flipped me, so fast I didn't have time to react. I groaned and got up, I had landed on my stomach and face painfully. When I blinked I saw that Sasori was currently backwards round house kicking him in the face which sent Kimimaro flying into a concrete block wall. I grinned that was Sasori's best kick and it was _very _effective. I decided to attack Jirobo from behind and he didn't appreciate getting punched right on his spine.

The way the Akatsuki members fight is very hard core but it is helpful especially when outnumbered, sadly we had left all our weapons at Sasori's house though. The twins then head locked me and it became hard to breathe, I gasped for air but thankfully I can hold my breath for a long time. Eventually Sakon let me go but as soon as he did so Ukon was there to twist kick me in the chest all the way up for my face. The outcome of this fight would probably end up a loose since we were badly out numbered.

I couldn't see what Sasori was doing, but he must have been fighting Tayuya since I heard her scream. Sasori never shows any mercy even when fighting women. If only I could send a simple text to Pein asking for back up but obviously I wouldn't have time. It was getting dark out and the sun had gone behind a cloud so it was getting a bit harder to see. On top of that there was a lot of shade here from some trees, but there was a chance that could work to our advantage. Sasori and I were used to fighting in the dark where as the Sound Four were not. After receiving the kick to the chest I let my body fall to the ground.

I have very quick reflexes and managed to get up in a split second the held out both my arm and ran, catching the twins' necks on them. I rammed them into another one of the cement walls and they both slid down them onto the ground and pasted out cold. I glanced over to where Sasori was and saw Kimimaro was also unconscious, but Jirobo and Tayuya had teamed up against him. I walked over there and decided to help by taking on Jirobo, who I punched right in the stomach. I prefer punches over kicks but Sasori is the exact opposite. My punch had a lot of force and Jirobo wobbled a few steps back.

Sasori had just kicked Tayuya right in the abdomen and see had fallen on the ground. I wondered if she'd give up but she didn't. She got up and tried the punch Sasori in the face but he quickly escaped, grabbed her arm and did a takedown. She landed on the ground again, obviously in a lot of pain and blacked out. I was watching Sasori too long, and Jirobo took the liberty of kicking me in the back, right where I had punched him earlier.

I guess it was karma but what do you expect? I mean we get in fights all the time we're going to get injured eventually; we can't avoid or block every attack. I mean it would be a bit inhumane of us not to hurt ourselves even if it's only once in a while. While I was laying face first on the ground, again, Sasori had attacked Jirobo since he was the only member of the Sound Four left. I couldn't see what he did to him but he went unconscious just like everyone else.

I had to admit I was a little shocked we won since we were so outnumbered, but of course I was glad we did. Sasori helped me up, after being in a fight we obviously didn't feel like skateboarding so after retrieving our stuff we just walked back to his apartment.

"Are you ok?" he asked obviously concerned.

"Yes, are _you_ ok?" the blonde asked with the same level of concern.

"Yes," he said.

"Good," I reply with a smile.

"Yeah, we better tell Pein what happened," Sasori said his voice trailing off towards the end. I nod, like I always do, then he pulls out his iPhone and calls him. Sasori starts to say what happened and I hear Pein interrupt with something to the effect of, "Wait I'll be right there," then he hung up. Within ten minutes he arrives and knocks on the door. Sasori lets him in and he sits on the other leather couch.

"Ok," he begins, "tell me what happened, everything."

**a/n: Wow, each chapter is longer than the last and I manage to finish them all without many interruption from my parents. It's probably going to take me longer to write once school starts and I get homework and all of that though. I hope you enjoyed that and please review it will be greatly appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**WinterSpirit13's review really made me want to type this and try to upload it as quickly as possible. So thanks a lot for your really nice review and pointing out my typo (which I will fix momentarily).**

**Sorry but this chapter is a bit less action packed**

**Enjoy~**

Pein had listened carefully to Sasori and I had to say when we told him the story of what happened with the Sound Four at the skate park. I was scared based on the look Pein had on his face, there was a silence that lasted a few minutes. During that time I just sat there looking at the purple walls that were similar to the shade of purple in Pein's eyes.

Pein broke the silence by saying, "Well we defiantly have a problem with our identities getting leaked,"

"Yes I agree," the redhead sitting next to me replied. I nodded my head in acknowledgement, and then tilted my head and started to stare at the ceiling instead.

My hand reached into my pocket and pulled out my stash of candy, "Damn it," I say while looking down at it, all of it had been crushed, probably when I had fallen one of the times during the fight.

Sasori laughed then smiled and said, "It's ok Dei, and I'll help you replenish your stash." For some reason when he said that Pein smiled, so I did too because I was also very happy that I'd get some free candy since it's what a lot of my money gets wasted on.

Pein's expression then turned grim when he said, "Well I'm going to call Konan and the others I think it's best for all of us to stay together for the time being." Sasori and I just nodded in agreement while Pein whipped out his Android phone. Konan arrived at the house first since she lives the closes, then Kisame and Itachi, Zetsu, and Kakuza. Kakuza had shown a bit of resentment towards Pein when he arrived, probably because he had killed Hidan, and even dared to growl Pein's real name, Nagato.

"Well you're not a happy camper," I dared to say to him half joking and half serious.

"Deidara I swear if you-" he began, but was cut off by Sasori grabbing the collar of his shirt and lifting him from his feet.

"_Look Kakuza_," the redhead began with anger in his voice, "we realize you're pissed about what happened with Hidan, but you don't need to take your anger out on us, especially _my_ partner," he finished. I just blinked in amazement, I rarely saw Sasori like this. He must have really been annoyed, I watched as Sasori cut his grip on Kakuza's shirt and let him fall to the ground.

"Fine you _puppet_," Kakuza intervened with a lot of nerve. We all knew Sasori was a master at making puppets, especially deadly one, but no one and I mean no one ever dared to call him one. It really pissed him off, and that is not a good thing.

Sasori growled and looked as though he was about to attack the other man when Pein shouted, "STOP IT!" Konan flinched for a moment then all eyes turned to our leader.

Pein continued to speak but this time with a more normal voice, "Look I understand all of us are a bit tense today but you all need to calm down,"

Sasori replied, "Yes your right sorry 'bout that," Kakuza nodded in agreement with Sasori's statement and I smiled. Everything was back to normal.

"It's ok," Pein started now completely calm, "now we have to work on our problem, who did Hidan tell and what exactly did he say? I want all of you to dig around and find out as much information as possible about this. Understood?" he finished, growing more serious by the second.

"Understood," we all reply I unison.

"Alright, all of you can leave," Pein said. The rest of the Akatsuki got up and left Sasori's apartment, but Pein stayed and flopped down on the couch then sighed. The three of us were really close and have been for ages. We had gone to the same middle school together, where we formed the Akatsuki. Those were the best times in all of their lives.

"Sasori, why did you get so mad earlier at Kakuza?" I asked, truly interested.

"He was being mean to you and I didn't like it," the redhead told me with a real, genuine smile. I smiled back, those weren't that common. But I was really glad to see my partner happy; he is my best friend after all.

Pein said, "Well I'm glad to see you two are getting along so well," I wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, so I just glared at him, Sasori just laughed. My eyes narrowed, I tried to make the blue circles look as cold as possible, but it obviously wasn't working that well when laughed.

"I was half joking," he started, "but seriously," he finished. 'Was it really necessary for him to say that?' I wondered, I assumed Sasori was thinking the same thing but you never know what's going on in that mind of his. His smile widened when he looked at me, I guess I had a weird look of confusion on my face or something. I decided to ignore it for a bit then smile back.

"So," Sasori begins, "want to hang out for a bit?" he asks Pein and I.

"Sure," the other redhead replies.

"Yep," I say, even though my usual nod would be sufficient. I pick up my binders, which were left sitting on the couch forgotten before we left for the skate park, and put them back in my back pack. Then I reach in and pull out my sketch book and my charcoal, and continue to work on the drawing I had started earlier, the little boy and his mom.

While I'm working on shading the little boy's hair (I decided to leave the drawing grayscale) Pein asks, "Can I see your drawing? They always turn out interesting," I nod and turn my notebook around so he can see it, he is sitting across from me. He studies the page for a while, letting his purple eyes stare at it.

After about a minute he says, "That's interesting. I didn't realize you drew scenes like that. You mostly draw action or still life,"

"Yeah I decided to try something new, it was a nice change," I say then continue working on it.

Sasori leans over my shoulder to see it, "You're almost finished," he remarked.

"Yeah but it's taken me all day," I reply, normally it doesn't take this long to draw something.

"Well, you've been working on it off and on all day," Sasori says.

"Yeah so it makes sense that it seems to be taking longer," Pein adds.

"Yep, you guys are right. Thanks," I say happily. Sasori and Pein smile at me, I'm glad they're my friends. I mean I don't care that we've broken the law or any of that we just are trying to enjoy life.

"No problem," they both reply, but not quite in unison, which makes me laugh. It makes me wish we got time to just hang out like normal friends more often. I'm not saying I want to be necessarily all normal, but having occasional moments like this is kind of nice. But of course that probably won't happen since this is Pein and Sasori I'm thinking about.

We sat in silence for about a minute then I ask, "I'm hungry, do you have any microwavable food? Like rice or something?"

"Yeah in the cabinet above the sink in the kitchen," he explains, and then I get up and walk to his kitchen which is the room next to the living room. It's a really nice kitchen with hardwood, nice cabinets, and granite counter tops. The walls are painted aqua, and there's an island with bar stools that you can sit and eat at. I walk over to the sink and look up at the cabinet, which I open and see a lot of instant food inside. Ramen, rice, soba, udon and a lot more, I reach in and grab one of the rice bowls.

I open the package and throw the lid in the trash, then add water to the bowl and stick it in the microwave. Sadly it won't be ready for three minutes, so I walk back to the living room. I sit down but this time next to Pein, he's sitting on the couch closer to the kitchen so it makes more sense to sit there instead. When the microwave beeps I go to the kitchen and get my rice and a pair of chopsticks. I wonder if the others are hungry since it was 8 pm, but they don't say anything if they are. I go back to the living room and sit down again but this time on the couch next to Sasori, I like alternating.

Pein looks at my rice then asks Sasori, "Can I get some food too?"

"Sure," he replies, "I may get some food too but you can use the microwave first,"

"Ok thanks," Pein says then goes to the kitchen.

"You're welcome," Sasori tells him; he said it like a gentleman which made me raise an eyebrow. Sasori isn't a gentleman, well at least not usually around us anyway. I finish my rice and go to throw the bowl and chopsticks away as Pein is walking back to the living room, he got soba noodles.

When I return Sasori asks, "You guys are done with the microwave, correct?" We both nod and he walks into the kitchen, he stays in there the entire time his food is cooking, Pein had done the same. We sit in silence; Sasori comes back to the room and sits next to Pein. I laugh, he had alternated too, and it was like musical chairs. Sasori had gotten ramen to eat.

**a/n: I'm sorry that chapter was a bit boring, the next one will be more interesting. They will try and find out more information about the mole. I hope you enjoyed that though. Please review it would be greatly appreciated. I'm also open for suggestions for the story.**


End file.
